Acquisition from Rumors
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Saix goes truly berserk when he overhears a rumor going around about him and their superior. Now filled with rage and anger, the entire castle pays for the price. What will everyone, including Xemnas do about Saix' bad mood?


**Saix goes truly berserk when he overhears a rumor going around about him and their superior. Now filled with rage and anger, the entire castle pays for the price. What will everyone, including Xemnas do about Saix' bad mood?**

* * *

><p>The main door to the castle was unlocked. Saix truly gritted his teeth upon arriving at the entrance way, something's or someone could have easily pushed the door open and let themselves in. The neoshadows that crawled around these places were ridicules. Any one or million of them could surround their castle so easily. And, then including him had to deal with the extra work around.<p>

Saix locked the door with his single hand, his other hand holding loads of paper that he had picked up for Roxas by Xemnas' orders. The new guy wasn't new anymore, why couldn't he do things himself by now. The berserker turned the corner and entered through the long corridor that led to his superiors door.

The place was quiet right now and the blue haired berserker looked up at the grandfather clock that stood next the wall, It was around three, whether day or night, it didn't matter, but according to human time, it was afternoon. This place still worked like clockwork, their sleeping time and work time balanced according to a clock. Saix stride through the corridor and turned left, this entire hallway alone belonged to his Superior and Saix walked unheard steps towards the one door that belonged there.

He tapped once on the door, politely, he had heard many times the way some of the other members knocked and how they were punished for their stupidity. This one pent up memory he had in mind, when Demyx had knocked like a lunatic and been vanished for an entire month, upon returning everyone had realized he had been sent to another world where he had become an obedient pet to a little girl on some island.

He shook it out of his mind, the paper load getting heavier. He had other things to do and he had not even begun the assignments that were provided for him. He tapped on the door again, no response was heard from the other side. Again, and no sign. He blasted away the thought of orbing inside his Superiors room, all he had were some papers. If Xemnas had wanted it for Roxas, then maybe he'll go give it to him right now.

The blue haired heartless turned around and walked out of the private corridor that belonged to Xemnas and out to find the thirteenth member.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Axel spoke through a mouthful of donuts.<p>

Roxas stared at Axel and then at Vexen who was cooking something. "I've heard many things. What are you talking about?" He picked up a glass of water and sipped it.

Larxene, who was also sitting at the same table Axel and Roxas were, slapped both her hands on the table, "Hurry up with the food," she yelled, forcing Vexen to turn around with a smug face and growl.

"Make your own food then!" Vexen muted off the screaming that came after the response, knowing full well how angry he had made her. God, she ate too much and never gained a single pound. Whatever medication he had given her, he needed to go back on his research and cure her. Cooking for her every day and night was becoming bothersome.

Roxas giggled, "Hey, Larxene, why are you always eating? I'm sure you ate a few hours ago, and after breakfast too."

"Why the fuck do you care?" She spat, a hateful demeanor overpowering her. Even without a heart, she was capable of producing hate like nothing else. She watched in pleasure as Roxas melted down and drink another sip of that water.

Axel who watched came to quickly to his defense, "He shut your potty mouth." He said, "He just meant why is this your fourth time eating today?" He barked at her.

"That's none of your business and that's none of his fucking business either." She cringed her teeth. Getting up and to his face. Both of them stared and growled at each other for a while, but before either of them went any further, two more members entered the kitchen, all three of them above their ranks. Knowing their places, they sat down on their chairs and waited for physical confrontation that would probably take place again.

Xaldin dragged one of his laces into the kitchen and threw it on the floor, sighing and sitting heavily on the chair. He banged his head over the table, "Curse these missions."

Xigbar, who looked like hell, went over to Vexen and picked something up from the place, "Ahh, Bacon. My favorite."

"Hey, those are mine." Larxene screamed.

"Know your place!" Xigbar spat. "I'm your superior."

Xaldin looked up and huffed, "Yeah, Like that matters." He scolded. He eyed Xigbar for a second and back at Larxene, "It's just numbers."

"Really?" Roxas asked, who sat quietly with Axel.

"No. Lower numbers have higher authority." Axel mumbled.

"Oh, Shut up!" Xaldin said. "What authority do we have?" He rubbed his forehead, "We are ordered around by the pesky ass kissing Saix. Is that the authority you are referring too?" He sniggered at Axel. "That son of a dickhead!"

"Besides him, I mean-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BESIDES HIM?" Xaldin screamed, his true anger surfacing, "What the fuck!" he slammed a fist on the table, silencing everyone in the kitchen.

"We just had a rough time." Xigbar added, "the mission was impossible to do with only the two of us. It was meant for three, but Xemnas let Saix let go."

Xaldin hissed, "Yeah, he let his bitch go. Because he didn't want him hurt for his all night release."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Xemnas favors Saix," Axel said, "Get that memorized!"

"How do you know?" The blonde young boy asked.

"Because," Larxene added, "We've been here longer than you have."

Xigbar narrowed his eyes, "Last year, when I failed on my mission. I suffered severe casualties, but when the Lunar failed on that same mission, he was excused." His veins popped up, furrowing his eyebrows he looked at Roxas, "I've hated him ever since. You'll get to realize his nature soon enough."

Vexen turned around with a pan and crossed tables, "Forget the past," he said, laying bacon on Larxene's plate, he added, "We've all got bad rap with Saix, "There's no need to indulge in it."

"What?" Axel said, "Weren't you the one punished when Saix brought in the wrong ingredients for that potion Xemnas wanted, "Something told me, he did it purposely." He held his chin in his hand and crossed eyes with Vexen.

Xigbar sat down on a chair across Xaldin and next to Axel, "Well, it doesn't matter if we like him or not! Xemnas likes him and that's all that matters." He eyed everyone there in the kitchen, "whether he favors the blowjob he gets every night or something else, Everyone in the organization knows about it."

"True that." Xaldin said, "He just doesn't know how lucky he is."

"Your assumption is wrong!" A smooth voice crossed everyone's ears.

"What's that?" Xaldin said, more in annoyance then in question. Upon looking up at the voice that had just spoke, his eye twitched. "How long have you been spying." He inquired, ignoring the way Saix moved through the kitchen and behind him to where Roxas sat, In his hands a folder.

The Lunar Diviner threw the folder in front of Roxas, showing soreness and walking away quickly from the kitchen, "Xemnas asked me to get you that." He said upon leaving.

"Fuck you." Xaldin called out after the runaway Lunar and huffed a laugh. Turning around he questioned Roxas, "What is that?"

"Some papers that Xemnas told Saix to get it for me." Roxas opened the folder, "It's about Kingdom Hearts."

Vexen smirked, "So, he was excused from an entire mission to get you a folder from a safe library?" he went over to the stove. "Xemnas must really want him safe and not getting hurt."

"That place was really dangerous, So I agree with you." Xigbar added.

* * *

><p><em>How dare they, how dare they say such things. Xemnas didn't favor anyone, least of all him. How dare they feed lies into that new blonde and speak of him like that. What did they mean by everyone in the organization knowing about it? Why those stupid idiots.<em> The Lunar diviner rushed pass the long corridors and open unwanted doors that led to stairways, he had never felt like this before. Whatever these feeling were that he was feeling. Xigbar had said 'Everyone in the Organization knows about it." What was that about? What was it?

He knew the organization thought of his as such, but how dare they assume it was for a sexual act! 'Whether he favors the blowjob?' He had never felt these feelings before, how could he have? He felt all of the feelings if someone with a heart would, the feelings of shame, anger, regret, embarrassment and rage.

Saix paced quickly upstairs, he had a few minutes left to get prepared for his mission, he had no time to waster or else he'll be returning late again. He should have just thrown those papers on his Superiors door and came back to get prepared. _Why did he bother to give it to the dumb young blonde personally?_

Without looking, he turned the corner and ran head first into Zexion. His furious nature forcing the one behind, Demyx to cover under Zexion.

"Watch where you go!" Zexion said, aggravated. Behind him stood Demyx.

"If you are in a hurry to see Xemnas, he already left." Demyx giggled, implying more then what the words meant.

Saix, already in his paranoia pushed pass Zexion, throwing him to the ground and ran up ahead. Breathing in hot breaths and fisting his hands. He couldn't deal with this now. So, Xigbar was right after all. The organization thought of him such puppet. How dare they, How dare they!

He opened the door open to his room and slammed it harshly, forcing the entire castle to hear his anger that raged through him. "They will pay. Everyone will pay."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


End file.
